Silver Rush
by Raiden23
Summary: This story has new characters in it and they search a nuclear disposal facility in russia. Kiyuto is 23 years old,and has orange hair. Ray is 22 years old and has black hair.


Kiyuto woke up in the hot apartment bed next to his apartment buddy : Ray. The air conditioner has been broken since last week & they had basic training in the morning. Kiyuto stood up and walked towards the only window in their room. He opened it & cool winter air rushed in.

"This is perfect." Kiyuto said to himself.

"What's perfect?" Ray shout up and asked.

"This air, the city's beautiful but its loud." Kiyuto said to the drowsy Ray.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"KIYUTO!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE LATE FOR TRAINING!!!!!!! GET UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Ray shouted trying to wake Kiyuto up.

" I'm up ."Kiyuto said groaning."

Well meet me at the car. K." Ray said. "Well I am dressed, are you ready?" Kiyuto said as he tuffled down the stairs.

As those two just left the house, Yuki and Dante were waiting for them at the HQ in New York City.

"Where are those brats?!!?!?" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki, this is their first mission, they actually don't know they are about to go on a mission, but leave it ok."Dante quietly replied.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!" Kiyuto and Ray both said.

"Good. You two are going on a mission with us today. Where you may ask? Russia. Why? Because we need to see if they have a nuclear testing facility." Dante said to the youngsters.

"Well when do we leave?" Kiyuto asked.

" 4hours,enough time to get all of our supplies ready, and the commander asked us what I special units forced is called."Yuki said.

"What is it called?" Ray asked.

"Silver Fox" Yuki said.

"Awesome!!!!!!!" Ray said back as soon as Yuki said it.

"Great Job Jovetich. You did exactly what I asked. You've hacked in the silly Americans security system."General Smirnov said to Jovetich.

"No problem Smirnov" Jovetich replied.

"Well now go prepare your forces, they will be here any hour. I want ever corner of this island covered. They will never get in." General Smirnov said.

"We get dropped off at the central island, and then we swim and meet up with Snake & Raiden. Got it?" Yuki asked them.

"Got It!!" They all answered.

"Colonel, we are here on this island. Where are Snake and Raiden?" Yuki asked dazed.

"Freeze!!" a deep heavy voice said from behind the group. Yuki thought in his head"

I know that voice. Its Solid Snake!!!"

Yuki turned around in a flash of light and pointed his MK-22 at Snake.

"Well what do you know, its little Yuki and Dante!!" Snake said in a hushed laugh.

"Hey!! I am not little!!!" Dante said.

"You are to me. Look Raiden, we got two new youngsters." Snake said loudly.

"Really Snake, we should get a move on." Raiden said.

"O Really now. You aren't the commander Raiden, so shut the hell up ok." Snake said, sounding annoyed." Well lets go." Snake said as they started to move down the dark island.

"Well. Where are they?" Yuki said, sounding gay.

"Shut the hell up. I hear something. Hold your positions. Raiden come with me." Snake said

"Ok." Raiden said.

Snake looked over the large bush and saw a small group of soldiers doing basic training. "Kill them all." Snake said.

"No problem" Raiden said as he pulled out his Silenced AK-47. Snake put out is Silenced AK-74 also. They both fired at the same time and dropped 6 of the soldiers. The other 2 took off running.

"Come on guys!! We gotta get them!!" Snake said.

"Well. I didn't know we will be doing this type if stuff."Ray said

They all took off then stopped at the horrific sight they saw.

What they saw was the newest, strongest, and most shiniest thing they ever saw.

They saw Metal Gear Rain(the new codename).

"This new Metal Gear has many new features!!!" came a shockingly loud voice from behind them.

"No way" Yuki said at the new size and features this death machine had.

"Well, this isn't any good at all because, 1. We are standing here with all of these guards here. 2. Then they know of our presence. That's not good." Snake said.


End file.
